Harry Potter and Hermione's journal
by lavender weasley
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 is up go me*This is a H/Hr story Its starts out as a Harry / Ginny, And Hermione/Ron story But will be H/Hr in later chapters.Chapter is short but will become longer
1. Default Chapter

  A.N. This is my new story its Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, But at the start Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny 

 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters so be fore warned.

                                              Harry Potter Hermione's Journal   

                                 Chapter 1: "Hermione in the Perfects bathroom"

             It was a cold winter's day at Hogwarts, but instead of it being a happy day it was a very sad day.

For Hermione this day couldn't get any better. See Hermione had just realized that she was in love but not with her boyfriend Ron, but with his best friend Harry Potter. it was one of those day were all you want to do is sit in a bath and relax but as Hermione was relaxing in the Perfects bath the door open and who should come in Harry and that little slut Ginny. Yes that correct Ron little sister slept with almost all; of the guys a Hogwarts her first lay an the one she still laying is Draco Malfoy but she's working on Harry as  well. What was even worse is that Ginny and Harry didn't even see Hermione they kept making out.

            So Hermione ran out of there (fully clothed of coarse), And who should she ran into other than Draco Malfoy him self. Watch were your walking dumb ass. Oh its you mudblood what are you running from your love Ron who is coming right now.

Draco reaches or and pulls Hermione into a big kiss full on the lips. Right as Ron comes walking to see Hermione about Harry, and Ginny.

            "HEY GET YOUR FUCKING FITLY HANDS OFF HERMIONE YOU, YOU LITTLE FARRET" Yelled an angry Ron.

            "Wow don't worry Ronnie bear I was just giving your mudblood girlfriend a little taste of evil" Said Draco with that grin.

            "FOR ONE THING SHE NOT MY GIRL FRIEND, AND FOR ANOTHER SHE…"Ron was cut off by Hermione She reached over and pulled him into a big long kiss. On the lips.

            "Wow Hermione what was that for" said an agape Ron

            "I don't  ... Know I guess I felt like it or maybe I really wanted to, because wanted to…"Said a timid Hermione.

            "Oh Hermione why were you kissing Malfoy?"Asked Ron                     

            "I wasn't he just kissed me it scared me a whole lot thank you for showing up."

            "Your welcome Hermione  ... um there was something I want to ask you any way"

            "Yes Ron what do you want to know?"

            "Well do u, would u like to go out with me sometime?"

            "Sure but just to let you know I think I love someone…"Said Hermione skeptically.

            "That's okay I'm just so glad your going to go out with me even if you may love another" Ron said happily

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N. Sorry I had to leave it as a cliffhanger I like them a lot.

But don't worry I will up date soon. Review if you like and if you don't screw you


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hermione's and Ron's first date.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters although I wish I did.

A.N.: Sorry this chapter took so long I had exams to study for. I also hit a major road block .I would like to say that my best friend Jenny helped me with this chapter. So this Chapter goes out to her.

            Today was the day. It was finally here. After weeks of nervous nail biting Ron was finally taking Hermione the capa Draoronis (head of a dragon) but right from the beginning the date took a turn for the worse. Ron helped Hermione off the train and noticed a mud puddle in her way. So trying to be a gentleman he quickly did a mud drying spell so she could walk past and not get dirty but he didn't get the words just right, And Hermione ended up looking like a mud cake not an angel cake.

            "RON! HOW DARE YOU! A SIMPLE SPELL LIKE THAT AND YOU SCREW IT UP WHAT ELSE WILL YOU SCREW UP THIS NIGHT" Screamed Hermione.

            "I'm sorry Hermione, umm let me dry you off." Ron took out a napkin and with an impish grin tried to start wiping Hermione off.

            "Ron you git there's a drying spell but I better do it or you'll get that wrong to" Said Hermione. Ron turned brighter than his hair .As Hermione finished the spell Ron took her by the arm and said "let's not wait another minute here so let's go to the restaurant."  

            "Yes lets get going I don't want to be late of are reservation" Said an angered Hermione  

            Hermione and Ron were walking for 1 &1/2 hours trying to find Capa Draoronis little did they know that they were walking around in circle the whole time and that if they had just looked up they would have seen the huge sign that was leading people to the restaurant  And Hermione finally lost it. Hermione had a major headache Because of a stupid flashing light and when she looked up she saw the neon sign saying Capa Draconoios.

            "RON …LOOK UP YOU … YOU…YOU STUPID GIT HOW IN HELL COULD YOU MISS THAT FLASHING NEON SIGN?"

            "I don't know how I missed it maybe it was because of your beauty. Oh well lets get in there before it closes"

            "I really need a drink" said Hermione

            When they got in there were only the major drunks left and ½ hour later Hermione and Ron stumbled out fully drunk so they didn't noticed Harry and Ginny until Hermione almost knocked Harry to the ground. 

            "Harry…"slurred Hermione. "What are yous doing heres ?? Withs Hers"

            Ginny looked at Harry and said "what does she mean by that Harry Potter ?"

            "N-nothing Ginny ,Can't you see she's toasted… she doesn't know what she is's saying"

            "What ever ,"Ginny Said 

            Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione Ron noticed the silence between them and asked "Hermione, Is there something between you two that I'm not aware of?"

            "Ron if there was anything going on with me and Hermione you would be the first to know. I'm not a slut like some people in this school cough Ginny cough." Said Hermione 

            "What are you implying Hermione Granger. That I've been sleeping around on Harry." Said Ginny slyly 

            "Yes Ginny dear I know for a fact that you have been sleeping around on him I have an eye witness and evidenced."

            "Oh really and who is this person."Questioned Ginny

            "It is yous lapdog Draco Malfoy. So you fucked on the most kind, caring, loving, and hottest guy in school.

And the guy who I am profoundly in love with." said Hermione in a slow whisper 

            "What was that Hermione did I hear you correctly you love me" asked Harry.

            "OH look our train is hearing hey we don't want to miss that no do us." Said Hermione then she ran off   in a blush with out one last word.Leaveing everyone shocked and amazed that Hermione loved Harry and Not Ron.

The end of chapter 2

Thanks for reading and review if you like I hate bad reviews they put down your self esteem.

Bye for now. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New year. 


	3. chapter 3

**A.N. This chapter may suck I have had a bad case of writers blocker lately.**

**Disclaimer: these Characters do not belong to me although I may have new characters in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3.**

**The Confrontation**

**It was three days after Hermione and Ron mishap date. Our three Dreamteam members were sitting in the library with a UN steady silence Hermione writing in her journal Harry reading a Quidditch book, and Ron staring blankly out the window. Nobody knew where Ginny was. ON the train ride home from hogsmead Harry and Ginny got into a big fight and they broke up Ginny ran off out of the compartment a to Draco and they haven't seen her since then.**

**"Hermione what you writing, your always writing." asked Ron   breaking the silence.**

**"Ron it's none of your business but if you really want to know I'm writing about our date." Hermione said falsely**

**Here is what Hermione really said.**

** AUTOTEXTLIST ****Dear Journal,**********

**Last night was so bad. It was mine and Ron's first date at first it was okay then it all went to shit. Well first off Ron got mud all over my new robe then he got lost on the way to the restaurant so we spent may three hours trying to find the restaurant when it was right in front of us. The food was good but we got drunk and when we were coming out of the restaurant, we meet up with Harry Potter and Ginny. Stupid me: I blurted out that I love Harry I swore that I would never tell a sole. Harry Potter doesn't love me, he will never love me.**

**          However, one thing about last night was good Harry Potter dumped Ginny so I am glad now that my knight is free from that tramp. Journal you are my best friend my first and only love although you are not real I feel that I can confess anything to you. I hope you would not fall out of my hands in to someone else is hands for I will be greatly upset and distraught. Hang on a sec Harry Potter is trying to look over my shoulder and read what I am writing about the date last night so I had better go.**

**T.T.Y.l**

**Talk to you later**

**Hermione Granger.**

**          "Um… Hermione we need to talk about what you said last night before we got on the train." Said a skeptic Harry.**

**          "Okay let's go to the back room I have to talk with you too." Said Hermione.**

**Therefore, Harry and Hermione got up from the table with out telling Ron where they were going. Although they did not have to because Ron was watching, a cute 6th year named Janice Peart. Janice looks like a parvati  clone its to bad Janice is a  Ravenclaw Ron  started walking over to Janice who looked up as soon as he at  her table.**

**          "Yes! What would you like?" Said Janice **

**          "Um…..I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accompany me on a date this weekend." Asked Ron**

**          "Sure? But aren't you dating Hermione Granger everyone through you where?"**

**          "Sorry they're all mistaken Hermione loves Harry and Harry loves Hermione. I wish she liked me but it isn't so, so will you go out with me I like you."**

**          "Well okay but under know circumstance can you talk about your old love Hermione." said Janice**

**"Absolutely! I understand perfectly. So how about tomorrow night at Hogsmead." said Ron**

**"Hermione what did you say last night?"**

**"Harry you of all people know I was smashed I could have said anything"**

**"Hermione you said you love me. Is that true?"**

**"Yes! Harry it is but I know you don't love me back"**

**"HOW can you tell that I don't love you back?"**

**"By the way that you look at me."**

**"And how do I look at you?"**

**"You look at me like a friend not as a person in love"**

**"And how does a person in love look like"**

**"They look as through its Christmas and their about to open the big present under the tree that they've been waiting a long time to open."(A.N. I stole this line from a movie called 100 girls not my own work)**

**"Oh! And I don't look like that?"**

**"Know you don't I am sorry but you should get on with your life I'm all wrong for you."**

**"Hermione your not all wrong for me I loved you for the longest time now I just didn't know how to break it  off with Ginny  I figured that she might have been sleeping around with Draco but I wasn't sure till now so that's why I dumped her to go out with you."**

**"NO Harry I'm sorry but I have to go homework" and with that Hermione ran out of the library crying.**

**Dear Journal,**

**          I am sorry! That is what I said to the man I love! Journal **

**I feel bad I left Harry in that back room without even the smallest bit of remorse. He told me he loved me. I told him to forget it and get on with his life why did I do that why can't I tell him I love him truly.**

**I can't tell him all feel bad that he wastes his whole life on me it will be my felt. Therefore, I can't love him.**

**Oh no here he comes I forgot he's head boy so he lives right in the room right next door.**

**I have to go It Harry Potter should find this I will be dismal.**

**Love Hermione.**

**As soon as Harry entered, Hermione left to go up to her room forgetting her journal on the table in plain site for Harry to see it.**

**(A.N. the end for now it's a bit longer then the first two chapters but.I'm hoping the next chapter is longer)**

**Tanks to all my reviewers next time I will put you in by name I promise.**

**Please read and review. **


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The Death

A.n. Thank you all who have reviewed my story.

I am sorry I have not posted sooner but here it is no.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has lost some one they love.

WARRING: This chapter is sad. Therefore, if you cry it not my fault cuz I warned ya.

When we last left off Harry had found Hermione's journal.

'Damn what am I doing I should give this back to her holding up the journal.

'Why don't you want to no if she likes you?'

'Yes, but, no, I love her but I want her trust. Moreover, her trust in me. I also want to know if she loves me was she just drunk when she said that.'

'If you want to know then read it'

'I can't'

'You can and you will'

'No I wont '

'Yes read it, read I now'

Therefore, Harry did the wrong thing and read Hermione's journal. What Harry found in Hermione was a shocker.

 Through it was not a bad shock it was actually quite a good shock. I was what Harry was hoping for. Hermione's love, but not just love her want and need for Harry's touch. Harry also learned that Hermione was scared of love.

'Wow Hermione really likes me.'

'See I told you it would be alright.'

'We'll I may be okay now but if Hermione ever found out she'd kill me'

'She wont doesn't worry. She loves ya'

'ya'

'Harry are you forgetting Hermione's birth day is next weekend'

'I have to get her present this weekend at Hogsmead'

HOGSMEAD WEEKEND.

"Ron which necklace should I get for Hermione." Asked Harry

Ron was always better at picking out pretty Jewelry 

"Harry That one would be perfect." said Ron

Of course, Ron picked out one the most beautiful piece.

It is a small gold chain with a diamond-encrusted emerald real. The necklace was worth 14 gallons, 3 sickles, and 2 Kuntz. Harry paid for the necklace. What Ron did not know was that Harry also would be giving Hermione some worth nothing. Harry is giving Hermione his mothers' engagement ring. On the ring, Harry engraved.

'TO MY DEAREST HERMIONE. I LOVE YOU FOREVER YOURS HARRY' (a.n. Harry is not yelling)

un know to the dream team is that back in surrey Lucius Malfoy  and following was gathered around a house preparing to kill in order to find a little girl by the name of Marlo Granger.

Marlo is the reincarnated Doreen of Arabia. Doreen of Arabia is one of the most famous witch queens.

This one Queen was the one who brought unity between dragons and witches.

The Dark army needs this power so that Voldermort will be able to win the war faster with dragons.

"Lord Voldermort will reward us grand fully if we complete this task. Remember take any women slaves and kill any males. But do not and I mean do not kill the little girl we need her to survive this war." Shouted lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, sir, no problem sir" cried the dark army.

"Charge"

With that, the dark army stormed the Grangers houses. First braking down the doors. Next braking down the windows. When the dark army entered the house Lillian, Mrs. Granger screamed her head off knowing that they were coming for Marlo. Jachob jump in front of Lillian to protect her form what ever it was they were going to use on her. Instead of Lillian dying Jacob died.

So Lillian ran to Marlo and Sesshourmaru Room to wake them and get them out of here.

"Marlo, Sesshourmaru wake up darling s were going somewhere," said Lillian

"Mom, what time is it?"Asked Marlo

"Where are we going at 3:00 in the moring?"Asked Sesshourmaru

"Were going to see Hermione at Hogwarts."

"Oh okay all get packed"

"No hunny, there's not enough time"

"Why, is someone after us?"

"Yes now go"

"Step into the fire place and get to the three broom sticks when you get there tell them that your dad was killed and your mother was taken kidnapped."

"Now run their coming through go."

With that, Marlo and Sesshourmaru where shoved into the fire place and were floo had to the three broomsticks. Where they meet up with a lady named Madam Rosemerta 

"What are you kids doing in here at this time of night?" asked madam Rosemerta.

"Well you see… and that's why were here" said Sesshourmaru (An. I did not want to repeat the whole killing and taking off Lillian and Jacob thingy again too sad^_^) after they were finished telling the story, Madam Rosemerta sent them off to bed. While she contacted Dumbledore by floo network.

"Albus, Albus, AAAALLLLBBBBUUUUSSSS!" Yelled Aya Rosemerta

"Yes, Oh Aya its you, what would you like?" Said a sleepy professor    

"Albus I have these two little kids ages 9 and 13 one boy and one girl.

I did not quite get their first name s but I know their last name s it Granger.

Their here because their mother was kidnapped and their father was killed.

They also mentioned that they had a sister in Hogwarts I think they came here to escape the death eaters." said Aya very quickly.

"ya ,yes Sesshourmaru and Marlo they are muggle born so I will leave them in your care till this weekend when the school will have another trip to Hogsmead.Is that alright with you?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, I could use all the help I can get."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Hogsmead  

In the three broom sticks

"Hermione, Isn't that your birthday coming up soon?" Questioned Ron

"Yes it is wedensday"Glared Hermione

'Okay me Ron and Harry have been friends for how many years six. In addition, he still does not remember my birthday. Well he sort of does…wait their planning something I know it. Well it is probably a party. I wonder how Janice can put up with him.'

"Hermione what would you like for your birthday?" Asked Janice (Janice is Ron's Girlfriend)

"Well Janice I don't know maybe a book or some more jasmine (my favorite scent) perfume would be nice" smiled Hermione 

The four had just found a table in the crowed tavern when their waiter came up to take their order.

To everyone at the table there was a familiar sound to the waitress voice.

"Marlo, what are you doing here in a tavern and where's mom dad and Sesshourmaru?"

"Don't worry sister I'm here but we've something to talk bout. Follow me" motioned Sesshourmaru

The four teens fallowed Hermione's brother and sister to one of the back storerooms where Sesshourmaru began to explain why they were there and where Hermione's parents were.

With every passing moment Hermione grabbed more of Harry's robe crying into his shoulder

The only thing Harry could think of doing to comfort her was give her a hug.

With the retelling of Mr. and Mrs. Grangers death and or disappearance, Marlo hugged her brother very tightly.

"Hermione, maybe we should take Marlo and Sesshourmaru to Dumbledore." Suggested Harry

"We should bring them back. Ron Janice you guys stay shop I don't want to ruin your date," cried Hermione.

"Okay Harry you get those three back to the castle fast before Hermione has a melt down, also take her to the hospital wing." Ron told Harry impatiently.

With that Harry, Hermione, Sesshourmaru, and Marlo left to catch the first train back o Hogwarts.

When they entered the door, Dumbledore was standing there waiting to talk with them.

"Miss granger I suggest you take your brother and sister to your quarters I will send dobby with three cots." Said Dumbledore

"Three sir but there will only two cots need." questioned Hermione

"Sorry miss granger there will be three because I have appointed Mr. Potter as your protecter.also I advise you not to come down for dinner I will have stinky bring some up for the four of you."

"Yes, sir" said the four in unison 

Harry, Hermione, Marlo, and Sesshourmaru headed upstairs to Hermione's dorm.

When they got up upstairs and to the portrait 

"Password" said myth

"Draco malfoy wants to have Voldermorts baby." laughed Harry

The portrait opens to the head girl's common Room.

"Is that the password its funny." laughed Marlo

'Yes Harry picked it out," said Hermione glaring at Harry

"Hermione I'm tired can we got to bed." asked Marlo

"Yes sis we can"

Hermione finally letting go of Harry took hold of Marlo's hand and started walking her upstairs well Harry and Sesshourmaru stayed down stairs to talk.

"So Harry is you and my sister dating yet."

"What" coughed Harry?

"You know Dating with kissing and sex and more kissing."

"Ummmmmmmmm…"

"What are you to boys talking about that got Harry so mumble, Harry?" Asked Hermione

Harry shakes his head

"Sesshourmaru you didn't hex Harry no did you."

"Nope"

"Well then tell me what's going on"

"Hermione I think I'll sleep in my own room tonight" said Harry

"Sorry Harry you have to stay with me and my annoying bro and sis,"

"Well then I want the cot closes to the door."

"Fine, Sesshourmaru get up there and go to sleep now so that I can talk with Harry."

"Sure" said Sesshourmaru doing a kissy face pose. Then he ran upstairs singing HARRY ANDHERMIONE SITING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, NEXT COMES HARRY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE."

"What was that all about Harry?" asked Hermione

"Well your brother through that we were dating"

"Well we might be"

"What" asked a befuddled Harry? 

"You heard me Harry I said we might be dating I don't know yet"

"So you might want to date me"

"Yes Harry I do want to go out with you"

"Oh my …"Harry was stopped in mid sentences as Hermione leaned in to kiss him. Next thing Hermione new was that she was on the wall being pushed. She pulled her legs up around his waist to feel a little more comfortable.

The end of chapter 4

An. Hope  you liked the chapter I tried to make it a little longer my next chapter I hope to have it up soon sorry that this chapter wasn't up very soon don't worry I have already started writing it. The chapter is called 

The Party 

Baibai (bye-bye)

Thanks you all of those who reviewed me

Iceprincess13090-thank you for the review

Sophie – thanxs

Observer-I'm thrilled you like me story so far there may be sadness coming up

Crazy Amanda bunkface-thanx you forthe review

JUStin 1 hp fan- thank you for waiting

Lily- thanks

My legoglas99- sorry but u spelt legoglas wrong and you say I should work on my spelling and grammar.oh ya and legoglas is spelt legolas. So don't mess wit the master.

Anonymous reviewer- thanks for the support 

Sylphide –love the name

Aunt2makayal- neat name

Elfrond of river death rules.

(if no one gets this that's cuz its engrish it is Elrond of rivendale from lotr)

Aragorn is so hot

I love viggo

Okay done ranting now go my little golloms and review.


End file.
